Identity related information systems (sometimes, “systems”) currently deliver credit, bank account or other non-credit and/or identity related alerts or other messages (“identity related messages”) to computers, smartphones, or other devices (“devices”) of individuals who have established a monitoring account on the system for the purpose of monitoring their credit, non-credit or identity related information (“identity related information”). Identity related messages can include, for instance, messages or alerts that a credit rating has changed, an account balance has changed, or that the person's identity is being misappropriated. Sometimes an identity related message can advise the individual to review their account on the system to learn the nature of the identity related information that gave rise to generation of the identity related message. Accordingly, such identity related messages are transmitted to the device of the individual that owns the account (“primary person”). Systems and methods would be desirable that could generate and transmit identity related messages relating to a primary person's spouse or other family member or a third party (“secondary person”) or children or other minor persons (“minor”), to the device of the primary person. Particularly desirable would be such systems and methods in which the secondary person, using his or her device, could communicate with the system to terminate at will the transmission of identity related messages to the primary person's device that are related to the secondary person's identity information on the system.